021514-Beau-Seriad
11:51 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering carewornAstro1ogist CA at 23:51 -- 11:51 CA: Hello Seriad... 11:51 CA: Hi Beau! 11:51 CA: How goes it?... 11:51 CA: Oh... Nice... I guess... breakups all over the place... 11:52 CA: Well, not, nice at all... 11:52 CA: Because, breakups all over the place.. 11:52 CA: I heard you and Doir broke up, I'm sorry... 11:53 CA: Yeah... >=:c 11:54 CA: Are you ok?... 11:54 CA: I... guess, sure... Is... Doir okay? He said he was fine... but, I doon't believe him... 11:55 CA: He seems a bit broken up... 11:57 CA: D:=< 11:59 CA: Did someone else break up?... 11:59 CA: Uh, There was this... thing, with Tlalooc.... 12:00 CA: Oh my... 12:00 CA: BUt, we, ended up NOT breaking up, I told him I pitied him too much... 12:01 CA: What happened?... 12:02 CA: Well, I trolled him, to tell him the news... THen he went on into this tangent about how he's about to die and everyone leaves him... 12:03 CA: Well I meant, why were you going to break up... 12:04 CA: Oh um... There was this thing with Ryspor... And, I... I felt it was just WRONG for me to stay with him, and not tell him... 12:06 CA: Well, do you feel black for ryspor?... 12:06 CA: I... guess... It just felt... I don't know... 12:09 CA: Well, I think, if you feel black for ryspor, you'd only be hurting Tlaloc by staying with him... 12:10 CA: But, he just seemed soo... soo sad... 12:10 CA: Soorry foor noot using my quirk, I've been soort oof... absent minded as oof late... 12:11 CA: Look, this is just my opinion, but staying with him because you feel bad isn't very healthy, and not very fitting of a black relationship... 12:13 CA: When did yoou becoome a proofessioonal oon trooll roomance? But, if that's what yoou think is right... 12:13 CA: Trust me, enough of you have hammered the facts into my head... 12:14 CA: Heheh.. yeah... 12:16 CA: So, are you going to pursue a black relationship with Ryspor?... 12:17 CA: I... guess, he seems too be a moore... ah, active partner... 12:20 CA: Well, then, I'll wish you the best of luck on the relationship... 12:23 CA: OKay... thanks a toon Beau... 12:23 CA: So, how goes the worldquest?... 12:25 CA: We've... goot... noothing doone... 12:26 CA: Maybe you could hold a strategy meeting?... 12:27 CA: Heheh, um, last we held oooof was thoooose was way back oooon Kikate's planet... 12:27 CA: that was the last world, not that far long ago... 12:36 CA: But... I guess yoou're right! 12:37 CA: Uh, I guess I am?... 12:37 CA: A secoond strategy meeting coouldn't hurt... 12:38 CA: Yes, we are trying to get better at strategy and talking to the other teams... 12:39 CA: I'm afraid I must run, but best of luck to your team... 12:39 CA: And too yoours as well! Bye Beau! 12:39 CA: Farewell... 12:39 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering carewornAstro1ogist CA at 00:39 --